littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jump⋆Energetic!
is the first ending theme for the Gladiator of Field AceStriker series. The song debuted in episode 1 on February 4th, 2018. This song sung by COSMO Monoceros. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Tobu yure isoide beibī aishiteru yo! (Ace-Ace) Kenshū tatakai odoru shinjite shōjo! (AceStriker) Itsuka kirei yume ni tsuite no uta wo utau Tōri no soba wo aruiteiru toki fasshon ga suki ka? Kinishinaide pinku no doresu no yō na kibun wo kangaeru Hāto-gata no bōru wa ai to yūjin no shirushi da Tsuyo-sa to netsui wo tatakau no osoreru na Kimi no kokoro wo mochi shiroi tenshi no yō ni ōen Kamaimasen shōrai ni charenji shiyou (Kikku ofu!) Uchū e no ai to yobareru dareka (Ai ga hitsuyō!) Hi wo ageru! Sā! Kimi no soba de mōichido hizashi wo mitashimashou Tashika ni tsuyoku tatakai issho ni katsu Yasashiku aishite ōgoe de sakebimashou (Ore!) Jump⋆Enerugisshu saikō no uiningu shotto de oshiete Oh my god! Ima tsuyoku kanjiru! Sō sō! Ēsu Sutoraikā! Tobu yure isoide beibī aishiteru yo! (Ace-Ace) Keru panchi utsu susumu! (Wakatta!) Kenshū tatakai odoru shinjite shōjo! (AceStriker) Fīrudo no Kentōshi Ēsu Sutoraikā! Sutoraikā! |-|Kanji= 飛ぶ 揺れ 急いで ベイビー愛してるよ！(Ace-Ace) 研修 戦い 踊る 信じて少女！(AceStriker) いつか綺麗夢についての歌を歌う 通りの側を歩いているとき ファッションが好きか? 気にしないで ピンクのドレスのような気分を考える ハート型のボールは 愛と友人の印だ 強さと熱意を 戦うの恐れるな 君の心を持ち 白い天使のように応援 構いません 将来にチャレンジしよう (キックオフ！) 宇宙への愛と呼ばれる誰か (愛が必要！) 火を上げる！ さあ! 君の側でもう一度日差しを満たしましょう 確かに強く戦い 一緒に勝つ やさしく愛して 大声で叫びましょう (オレ！) Jump⋆エネルギッシュ 最高のウイニングショットで教えて Oh my god! 今強く感じる! そうそう! エースストライカー! 飛ぶ 揺れ 急いで ベイビー愛してるよ！(Ace-Ace) 蹴る パンチ 打つ 進む！ (わかった！) 研修 戦い 踊る 信じて少女！(AceStriker) 領域の剣闘士ACEストライカー! ストライカー! |-|English= Training, fighting, dancing, we believe you, girl! (AceStriker) Someday I want to sing a song about beautiful dream When you walking on the street side, do you love fashion Don't mind, just think about feeling like a pink dress A heart-shaped ball is a symbol of love and friend With strength and enthusiasm, don't be afraid of fighting Just hold your heart and cheer like a white angel It doesn't matter, so let's challenge to the future (Kick off!) Someone has called love for cosmos (I need love!) Fire up! Here we go! By your side, let's meet the sunshine once more Stronger indeed, they're fight and win together Love me tender, let's yell out so loud (Ole!) Jump⋆Energetic, tell me this is best winning shot Oh my god! I feel strong now! Oh yeah! AceStriker! Jumping, shaking, rushing, I love you, baby! (Ace-Ace) Kicking, punching, striking, move on! (All right!) Training, fighting, dancing, we believe you, girl! (AceStriker) Gladiator of Field AceStriker! Striker! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= TBA |-|Kanji= TBA |-|English= TBA Character Appearance Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *COSMO Monoceros *Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Prince Victor *Sir Hawk Trivia *Much like Pretty Cure's ending, this is the first ending to be sung by six voice actors under characters' idol unit COSMO Monoceros. Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:LittleLulu's Fan Songs Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Insert Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music